


Falling and Standing

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Falling and Standing

Clint falls in love very easily.   
That's because of his capacity to love,  
Even after everything that happened,   
In his life.   
But it always ends up in a heart break.   
But still it doesn't deter him.  
He always sees the good in a person.   
Clint's a giving lover.  
Never thinking about himself,   
But about the women he is involved with.  
For a broken man,  
He lovee very passionate.   
It leaves an impression. 

He falls but he is quick to stand up.  
Always bouncing back from a heart break.   
Being friends with them.   
Helping them when they need it.   
Clint always stands by people he cares about.   
He will never abandon them.


End file.
